The Power of Three
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: What happens when Mario's, Link's and Sonic's world mix? What happens when the three villains team up against the three heroes? Only time will tell.
1. The Triforce

Heroes. Something that this world, and every world needs. We have our heroes, everyone of them showing great courage, power, and wisdom. But, to rival this, we also have our villains, they lurk the darkness. However, they also show courage, power, and wisdom. These heroes and villains rival each other forever. Never stopping. Until one is truly dead. Does it ever happen? No one knows. This is the legend of three heroes and three villains. Three worlds in danger, and three damsels in distress. It all started when one of our villains almost capitalized on one our heroes …

There is one hero who never seems to be able to actually finish his foe. The foe would always return to at least the hero's descendent, or perhaps the hero's soul finds its way to another body. Regardless, the villain seems close to being a god, able to kill great spirits and posses the darkest magic. He is The King of Gerudo, Ganondorf. Skilled in the way of The Blade, and years of tracking down the Triforce, he is known for power. He poses power in his cold, dark hand.

Another lifetime arrived for the power holder, he took Hyrule, home to the Royalty of Legend, in a great wind of death. Slaying everyone in the castle, burning homes in the market to the ground, citizens became death animated, and he sent many demons to haunt those of different tribes across Hyrule field. He left only one Hyrulian live, a young child, a girl, the Princess Zelda. She possessed, in her blood, wisdom. She knew that a hero would come and told it to Ganondorf. He knew she was right. The Hero had come every other time, waving the Blade of Evil's Bane, as he garbed in the clothes of The Forest. Ganondorf rested in his castle as he waited for the hero, Link. The day came, and the evil king perched atop the castle, waiting. Link, the one who possessed courage, overcame many tasks, even though he was a child. He wrestled demons of great size, traveled through many different dungeons. Whatever the obstacle - water, fire, or earth - he had overcame it. He even wielded the weapon to repel evil, The Master Sword.

The child battled many of Ganondorf's minions and made his way to the top. Though, he was just getting started, he readied his weapon as he walked through the large stone doors that lead to Ganondorf. Link found himself on the roof of the castle, it was circular, the storm raged above. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, lied on the floor, sleeping. Ganondorf gazed his cold eyes at Link.

"Many times I had came to the place, many time I had captured Zelda, many times I had fought you, many times I had lost. No more. I know that you are the one and same hero, regardless of whose body you take! This time, Link, I will destroy you and complete The Triforce. I will be the most powerful being in this world and the next!"

Ganondorf unsheathed his blade. He held it up to his face, Link could see his reflection. Ganondorf charged after the hero, swinging his sword, smacking the boy to the ground. He proceeded to stab after the hero. Link dodged. The Evil King's blade stuck in the castle. Link arose, and wielded the Master Sword. He lunged at the Evil One, sticking his arm - slowly, it began to rot. Ganondorf screamed and replied with an attack of dark magic. Boom! It hit the Green Garbed Swordsman and blast him into a stone wall. The hero dropped to the ground and let go of the blade. Step. Step. Step. Ganondorf moved in, he held out his blade to Link's throat.

"Fool. You are merely a child. Did you really think you could defeat me with what little strength you possess?"

Link knew that Ganondorf spoke the truth, he could not beat him, alone. Zelda still slept. He at least needed to reobtain the Master Sword. It rested only a few feet from him. Swiftly, Link jumped for it. However, in an even fast movement of hand and magic, Ganondorf blasted the blade off the castle to the ground many stories below. He picked hero up with one hand and tossed him to the center of the rooftop, beside the slumbering princess.

"Now you have no means of stopping me from accomplishing my dreams! I think I'll take your Triforce of Courage now!"

He raised his hand to the sky and The Triforce of Power floated out, it resonated and called for the other two pieces, Wisdom and Courage, they answered the call and left their hands. They formed together creating The Golden Triangle of Ultimate Power.

"Finally, The Triforce! The gods have hidden it from me for far too long!"

Ganondorf slowly walked over to it, holding his hand out. Link tried to stand, but fell back down, his muscles were weak. The princess slept still.

"Goddesses of Old, hear my words!" He began to cry out, placing his hand on The Triangles, "I have went through many ages, eliminated many foes, and established myself as King of This World! I am The Rightful Ruler! I ask you, allow me to become the most powerful force in this world and the next! Goddesses, I ask you, allow me to become the most powerful being in the whole universe!"

Silence. The only sound came from resonating Triangles as the spun around, as if it were thinking. Then the pieces began to brighten, the ambiance darkened. Until all the evil King could see was The Triforce in a dark, black room.

"What? What is the meaning of this?"

Then, on each Triforce, a face appeared - on Power, Ganondorf saw his own face; on Wisdom, appeared a bald human with goggles and a large orange mustache; and Courage, appeared a dragon like face with a small amount of a turtle like shell with spikes behind him. Link, slowly began to rise, as Ganondorf watched The Pieces reveal his task. The black faded away revealing a new world. Ganondorf looked around. The world changed. He could see in the distance perfectly round topped mountains with eyes at one side. To the other waterfalls and ground with two shades of orange boxes in the dirt. The Triforce glowed white and copied itself.

"Two Triforces?" Ganondorf shouted.

Then it separated, six pieces, and flew away. One landed back into Ganondorf's hand. Confused, he looked around once more.

"It seems that Two different worlds combined with Hyrule. The Triforce copied and separated, giving Wisdom and Courage to two different people. I see now. I am to find those two and recombine The Triforce. Perhaps that means that Zelda no longer Possesses Wisdom in this New World. Well, regardless I cannot have YOU here!" He finished.

Ganondorf turned around, no one. He looked to his left and saw Link running with the princess on his right shoulder, his right hand fingers wrapped around The Hookshot, while running into the woods, in his left hand The Master and The Triforce of Courage resonating still.

"Curses!" Ganondorf shouted. He fired dark magic wildly into the woods, destroying many trees. However, he could not hit Link nor Zelda. "… So, Link still posses Courage in This World. That must mean … There are two more … So, I should ally myself with this man and beast. I can guess Link will ally with his Wisdom and Power. Hmmm … first I shall look for Wisdom, maybe I can find more information … I see now … I asked to be merely allowed to become the most powerful being and have to make my future. Fine then! You gods can only keep me away for so long! I will obtain my destiny!"

Link heard the shouting of his foe from even as far as he ran, and through the sounds of fire burning down trees. He knew not what to do, but for the future of Hyrule, and the two worlds over, he better find out soon.


	2. Foreign Confrontation

A blue streak dashed across the Forest of Hyrule. It stopped and moved again. Stopped. Moved. Stopped. Moved. Finally, it began to line around sporadically! The dashing ceased and the blue image could finally be seen by mortal eyes. There stood Sonic The Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, he moved at the Speed of Sound! The Blue Blur himself! Sonic was a hero to many. He has saved his world many times. However, this hero was not focused, rather terrified and confused.

"Man … what just happened? One minute I'm smashing robots at Green Hill … the next ..."

His sentenced was interrupted by a strange plant type creature that popped its little head out of the ground. Its skin was brownish, almost tree-like. Its eyes glowed orange and atop its head were several leaves. Its mouth was similar to the shape of a trumpet. Sonic stared into the eyes of the creature, trying to figure out who or what it was. He waited for some kind of reaction, but found none. Sonic took a small step closer, and out of its mouth fired a strange large nut that moved very quickly. Sonic dodged with a step to the side. Again the creature fired, Sonic curled into a ball and zoomed into the next oncoming nut. He hit the projectile and propelled it back at the creature with twice as much force! The nut connected and bashed into the creature's head, the power of the backlash caused the it to jerk back and smack against the ground, it exhaled and closed its eyes.

Sonic unraveled and stared at his strange attacker.

"... The next minute I'm killing THESE things at … where ever!"

He looked around, trying to find some familiarity, but found none. He shook his head and tried to think with some form of rationality.

"Okay, I'm in some woods. Right, um … argh! Maybe there's a store or house nearby." With mindless hope he took another look around. Of course, nothing in sight. He sighed and answered himself, "No. Okay, Sonic, you're a smart hog, you can figure this out."

He took a few step forwards and stood near a bush. The sounds of a girl's vocal cords played in the form of a moan. Sonic quickly looked down and found a young girl sleeping behind the the leaf covered bundle. His eyes widen, maybe he could figure this out! He reached down to shake the child awake. Suddenly, a green cloaked child dropped from above, a sword in hand.

"Whoa! Hey, uh, kid? Watch what you're doing with that thing!"

The swordsman charged after the hedgehog and swung the sword at him. Sonic hopped back and angered.

"Okay! Want to play? Let's play!" Sonic proclaimed.

He rushed after the sword wielding boy with astonishing speed and kicked him in the stomach. The child fell back and quickly stood back up, coughing twice, but still ready to fight. Sonic rushed at him him again, but the child back flipped and swung the sword once more, barely missing the hedgehog's flesh – slicing the back side of the right, white glove.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted.

The swordsman stabbed the ground and gripped the handle of his sword with both hands, he quickly reacted and swung his body around and took the hedgehog by surprise and knocked him down with both of his legs - kicking Sonc in the head. The child followed through with equipping the blade and aiming it at Sonic's throat. The boy narrowed his eyes. Sonic was amazed, but he wouldn't be silenced. He swiftly curled into a ball and lightly charged a spin and unleashed speed onto the unexpecting child, disabling the boy and releasing the sword from his hand.

Sonic snatched up the sword and held it close to himself, he showed off some moves and pointed at the swordsman. The boy showed some obvious amazement, but remain quiet.

"You're not the only one who done a bit of swordplay, kid. I bet you're not so tough without your sword. Now, I got some questions for you. You better answer them."

The kid smiled and closed his eyes. This strange blue creature obviously didn't mean any harm to the girl or him. He pulled out a strange device and snatched the blade away with the metallic claw on a chain. He reclaimed his sword and sheathed it, then turned to the girl – ignoring the battle.

"What the? Hey wait!" Sonic tried to get the kid's attention, but it seemed to fail.

The child bent down to the girl, and grabbed her left hand – examining it. Something was missing.

"You're not very talkative, are you, kid?" Sonic asked.

The child looked back at him, and smirked.

"I only speak when I think necessary." The child finally responded.

"Whoa, so you can talk!"

"Can, but often choose not to."

"Great … So why did you attack me?"

"I saw you looking at Princess Zelda and assumed you were a monster. There's a lot of them roaming around the Lost Woods. Or are we in the Kokiri Forest? I don't know. The lands have been changed dramatically."

Sonic stood there, with a look of severe confusion.

"Princess? Monsters? Kokiri? Dramatic change? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked in desperation.

The boy seemed puzzled himself.

"Well, surely you heard of Hyrule, right?"

"No. Have you heard of Station Square?"

"No. If I might ask, are you a foreigner, you ... whatever you are?"

"Apparently I am. And I'm a hedgehog." He sighed.

"A … hedgehog?" Link asked, in astonishment.

"Yes, a hedgehog. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You're a very unusual looking hedgehog." He admitted, Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit. "I'm Link, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Link."

Sonic stuck his right hand out for a shake. To which Link responded with his right hand. Then, Link noticed something strange. He flipped Sonic's right hand over and saw it through the slit in the cloth – The Triforce of Power! Link equipped his sword once more and held it to the hedgehog.

"Are you Ganondorf?" Link asked, ready to slay the blue one!

"What? What's a Ganondorf?"

"No, you can't be! You held the Master Sword, that's why I spared you ..."

"What are you talking about, kid? Put down that sword!"

"On your hand … where did you get The Triforce?" Link demanded.

"Triforce?" He looked at his hand. "Whoa! I don't know where I got the tattoo of the triangles, kid!"

"It's not tattoo! It's The Triforce!" Link started thinking heavily, and looked around the wooded area, "Look, I know you're not evil, you couldn't even touch the Master Sword if you were. I'm with you on one thing, I want to figure out what's going on as well. Stay here, guard that girl. I'm going to get some firewood and other supplies. I'll come back and tell you what I know, okay?"

Sonic shook his head.

"Not okay. But I really have no choice. I'll stay, but I want to know what this Triforce, Master Sword, Hyrule … princess! And all this stuff is!"

"Agreed, but I want to know how you got that!" Link reminded pointing at The Triforce of Power resonating of Sonic's right hand.

"I don't know."

Link stared at the foreign blue creature, and slowly backed into the forest. Should he leave Zelda with such a strange creature? He wasn't sure, but his gut said yes. Should Sonic trust such a seemingly unstable, sword-happy child? He too was unsure, but his gut said yes as well.

Neither of them knew it, but they were two of the greatest heroes in the universe and would face a great evil together.


	3. Diplomacy

In a zone uncharted by him, the King of Thieves marched on. It was a heavily forested area, like a tropical jungle. An area that was never here before, and surely could not grow in Hyrule. His gaze were like ice. He narrowed his eyes and scanned every bit of ground he passed by. He knew what he was looking for, but didn't know where to look. The bearer of Wisdom – that's his goal. In his reign of life, he has learned patience, he knew would get what he wanted – all he had to do was keep pressing on.

Finally, Ganondorf came to a large hill, and engraved on it was a metallic door with a face etched into it – a large, round head with a big smile and mustache. Ganondorf examined it, he could feel he was closing in on his target. The Power called from his hand and he he was sure that this is where he could find Wisdom.

Ganondorf inched close to the gate, but was quickly cut off by a group of automaton defenders. They were an orangery-red and had oval shaped bodies. They carried the same smile the door held, and wore eyes that glowed blue. In their hands were rapid firing blaster-rifles. They aimed their weapons up to the intruder, demanding him to turn back, but the Power would not move. They open fired. The King of Thieves jerked back as the ammunition hit him, he felt the pain, but only barely. In a swift solitary swing of the blade and expulsion of dark magic, he eliminated the defense. They crumbled to pieces before him.

He placed his hand on the metallic barrier and called his negative energy to remove the blockage – it melted the door away. Now, he could continue. He knew Wisdom was here and was determined to scout him out..

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" A womanly voice called.

Ganondorf looked around for the holder of the vocals. Magic? Was the other world far more technologically advanced? He decided to set his mind at ease, if he can't see it, he'd simply assume it doesn't exist. He marched on. Down a large empty hall he crawled – into the deep stomach of dark steel, that's where he found himself – the belly of industry! Soon the only light he could see was a constant flash of red. The only sound he could hear was an alarm buzzing in his ear – topped with the cries on intrusion.

Clank, clank, clank. He heard those over the noise of caution. Ganondorf was greeted with more gun wielding mechanical guardians! They were in large numbers, being regurgitated from every angle of this dark, cold world. The came out and shot at the Evil King, but were ultimately slain. They were of no use. More came out, and they too felt the wrath of Ganondorf's blade or magic. By the dozens they appeared and by the dozens they fell.

Finally, they ceased attacking. Ganondorf moved on. In the black halls he found another door with a green light shining brightly on it, but it was being sliced in half by the red flashes of warning – much like Ganondorf has been doing to the metallic ones.

Inside that room, the great scientist and robotic engineer, Doctor Robontik, resided.

"Egg pawns," The doctor called out, "whatever comes through that door, give him all you got! That's an order!"

They readied, and waited. Seconds passed, and no one showed. An egg pawn looked at his comrade, and the door blasted open! Debris smashed almost all of them, only one remained. It looked down at its fallen partners and lowered its gun, and backed up. The Evil King charged after it, grabbed its head, lifted it up in the air, and squeezed tightly. His fingers crushed into its top, silencing any movement it gave.

Doctor Robotnik grabbed a nearby laser cannon and blasted the back of the invader. He stumbled forward and turned his attention to the doctor. Amazed, Robotnik stared at him. He sighed and lowered his gun.

"I assume if you were here to kill me you would have done so already."

"Correct. Now, identify yourself!" The Power bearer said.

"Identify myself? You came charging in here, _looking_ for me, and you want me to _identify myself_?" The intruder did not seem to give any signs of humility, "Very well. I am Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. A renown genius and mechanical expert... Incidentally, could you drop my machine?"

Ganondorf looked in his hand, he still held his automated victim. He dropped it.

"A machine? As I thought, your world is far more advanced than my own. I must admit, I am impressed with your minions, even if they are a bit weak – their vast numbers are almost overwhelming."

"What was that? World?"

"This should help you understand, oh Wise one." Ganondorf held up his hand and displayed his Triforce of Power.

"That mark! Yes, I have one of my own." The doctor ungloved his hand and displayed it.

"The Triforce of Wisdom." Ganondorf noted.

"I was attempting to understand the meaning of this symbol. As well as the sudden change in the environments across the planet. However I could find nothing."

"In my world, this is The Triforce. Each triangle is a part of the Triforce. I have the Triforce of Power, you obtained the Triforce of Wisdom. The final one is Courage. Together, one could gain a wish from the Golden Goddesses. I have gotten a wish, but they turned my words against me, and caused our worlds to merge – and one more. They also split the Triforce in two. Creating two Courage, Power, and Wisdom pieces."

"Interesting. A device capable of granting wishes."

"Now you must work with me and help me reclaim my throne. The Triforce gave me the quest to find you, as well as another. This united world will know their new, undisputed ruler, King Ganondorf."

"And what do I get as a reward?" Eggman asked.

"You get the reward of keeping your life."

"Ha. I've played that card before. Doesn't always pan out. Think of it this way – Ganondorf, you said your name was? I am an expert of this modern world, I can be of great use. I know I'm no match for your power, I have seen what you can do, but I know this modern world. Give me a part of your empire, and you have a great ally."

"Hmm... This may be. Very well, Robotnik, we have a deal."

The doctor smiled. "Now, tell me more of what I'll need to know..."

Evil had met evil. With interest of the self, they formed a pact. They would work together to find a source of power and establish a kingdom in the name of Ganondorf.


End file.
